Jessie Salavtore
by annalouise92
Summary: Jessica Salvatore or Jessie is the sister of Damon and Stefan. She may look like your average 20 year old girl but in reality she is over 150 years old vampire/witch. What happens when she comes back to mystic falls? What happens when she falls in love with the enemy? And how is she so familiar with the original family? bad synopsis full in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Jessica Salvatore or. Jessie or Jess is the younger sister of Damon and older sister to Stefan.****She has long ombréhair that goes to her back.****Green eyes and olive skin.****She may look like your average 20 year old girl but in reality she is over 150 years old. How? Do you ask.****She's a vampire.****But not just a vampire a hybrid a vampire/witch.****What happens when she turns up in mystic falls. What will happen when she sees her brothers? What happens when she gets stuck in the drama of another doppelgänger? And what happens when she falls in love with the enemy? And why is she so familiar with the original family? Read on and you will find out! **

_**This fan fiction starts at the beginning of season two. It follows the storyline of the show but will have a different end point.**_

_**I do not own the vampire diaries it's all owned by Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.**____**I only own my OC and other OCs.**_

_**Enjoy this fan fiction.**_

* * *

I arrived at the boarding house. I don't even remember the last time I was here. My brothers called me to help them with a Katherine problem. They know I hate her and that I can be used as a secret weapon. You see I have a little secret that only my brothers Damon and Stefan know. I'm a witch/vampire. I have no idea how I became one, but somehow a loophole was found and I kept all my witch powers and now I am even more powerful. People have heard about a witch/hybrid but they have no idea that it's actually me. That's why I keep it a secret and only when I am attacking someone do they find out little old me is a powerful hybrid.

I haven't talked to my brothers in years so I hope we can all get along. The last time that we were all together they nearly killed each other, so I'm quite interested to see what has made them make a treaty. I knock on the front door and wait for it to answer. I hear footsteps and many voices. The door opens and I see my brother Damon in front of me. "Hi Day." I say with a smile.

"Jessica your here." He exclaims and he pulls me into a hug.

"You called me; I came, better be good I am missing important tanning time." I joke as Stefan walks into the hall and sees me I flash over and hug my other brother "hi Stef." I say and hug him,

"Hey Jessie I'm glad you could make it." He says.

"You know I would do anything to help you guys, and defiantly if it had to do with Katherine." I tell them.

"Why don't you go to your room and in the morning we will fill you in on what has happened." Stefan tells me.

I smile and make my way to my room up the stairs and walk into it. Nothing has changed. I see my king sized bed in the middle, my own ensuite, a bit of purple and pink decorations and I slump on the bed.

* * *

The next morning I walk downstairs and witness Damon attending to a pretty blonde haired vampire. "Morning." I announce myself. The blonde looks up at me confused. "What's with the furrowed brows?" I ask the group.

No one replies but Damon hand the blonde a glass of blood "Here." He says.

"I'm still shaking." The blonde says.

"Tell us what happened?" Stefan asks.

"I saw Katherine today." She begins and this picks my interests.

"Where?" I ask.

The blonde looks at me "I'm sorry by who are you?" She asks kind of rudely.

"They don't know about me do they?" I ask my two brothers.

"Well that's just great." I say sadly. "And I thought you two loved me." I respond standing away.

"Damon, Stefan what's going on?" the Blonde asks again.

"This is Jessica our sister." Damon says.

"What you have a sister?" She asks in shock.

"Yes." Stefan responds.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asks hurtful.

"We had our reasons, we wanted to protect her." Stefan says.

"I don't need protection I can take care of myself. Look this is far from over, but right now we have to focus on the bitch Katherine so Blondie sorry I don't know your name." I say.

"Caroline." she responds.

"Pretty." I half smile "Now Caroline, we can learn about one another some other time, now tell us what happened today, you see my two brothers they just stand around." I glance at them. "Don't roll your eyes boys, you know it's true, now Caroline, tell us what happened with Katherine." I ask her nicely.

She nods "I saw Katherine today?" She says again.

"Where?" I ask.

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and stalk Matt." She responds and begins to tell us.

**_Flashback_**

_Caroline walks into the grill and she looks at Matt. He sees her. "Can I get you a table?" He asks her._

_"No, I'm not staying, just need to use the girls room." She lies._

"Ok, skip the teen drama Blondie." Damon yells as she is telling us.

"_So I went to the bathroom even though I didn't have to go. And as I am washing my hands Katherine comes on but is pretending to be Elena." Caroline says._

"Who's Elena?" I ask confused.

"She's Stefan's girlfriend." Caroline answers.

"What do you mean she was pretending to be Elena?" I ask.

"Katherine and Elena look exactly alike." Caroline says.

I look at my two brothers and send them a glare "Were you going to mention that?" I ask "Omg, its 1864 all over again." I exclaim.

"No it's not, it's different, Elena, is human and caring she is nothing like Katherine." Stefan excuses.

"Not Katherine, god she is Katherine just the human self, she's a doppelgänger are you two ever going to learn, this is going to end bad for everyone now, I'll help kill Katherine but seriously are you seriously that dumb?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Hey you're talking about my best friend." Caroline pipes in.

"And I'm sure she's a lovely girl but you didn't see what Katherine did to my two brothers she destroyed them and I'd be dammed to let history repeat itself, but I guess I'm too late, they will never learn, now back to what happened keep telling us what happened before I lose my shits." I shout. And she begins to re tell what happened.

_"Hey I saw you with Matt you okay?" Katherine asks._

_"Yeah, you know, it's nothing, whatever." Caroline says. And then adds. "So I then try to super speed passed her, but she grabbed me and pulled me back. _

_"You"re good, what gave me away? Was it the hair or was it my clothes?" Katherine says._

_"I know Elena's at home?" Caroline responds._

_"I need you to deliver a message." Katherine says._

"What was the message?" Stefan asks.

_"Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town till it rains blood." Katherine threatens._

"Tell him the rest." Damon then says to Caroline.

_"Tonight, at the masquerade ball." Katherine says and flashes off._

**_End of Flashback_**

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard." Stefan says first.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks." Damon responds.

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play smarter than her." Stefan adds.

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asks.

"No. Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. And tonight I'm going to that masquerade ball and I'm going to kill her." I say to the group.

"You're not going to kill her." Stefan says to me.

"Don't give me the goody-good crap." I respond.

"You're not going to kill her; Damon's not going to kill her." Stefan says.

"Really?" Damon and I respond together.

"Because I am." Stefan smirks.

"Well if one of us doesn't then I will give them a piece of my mind." I exclaim and leave the room and Caroline follows me.

"so.." Caroline says nervously.

"So how long have you been a vampire?" I ask her.

"Not long, Katherine killed me to give Stefan and Damon a message." Caroline informs me.

"I'm sorry about that but don't worry with me around now she will have something to be scared of." I respond.

"Why?" Caroline asks.

"She underestimated me." I inform her.

"So where have you been all this time?" She asks.

"You're a gossip aren't you?" I ask her.

She laughs "I'm the town gossip." She jokes.

"So how are you taking it being a newly turned vampire, you doing okay?" I ask.

"I mean I'm trying very hard but I take it day by day." She replies.

"And that's all you have to do. Your aloud to take your time, you have eternity now. But now you have another girl around so if you need help just ask." I say to her.

"So who are you more like then Damon or Stefan?" She asks.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"I think you have a bit of both of them in you." She says.

"yes, but I have a bit of my own spark in there too." I joke. "Now beat it, I have to take a shower before the Scooby gang arrives." I joke which she giggles at.

* * *

After my shower I head down stairs dressed and ready for the day. I walk down stairs in a pair of black tights with ankle boots a red tank and a black leather jacket. I see people have started to arrive and when I walk down the stairs everyone turns their heads to look at me. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to my sister, she's here to help us kill Katherine." Damon announces.

"Thanks for the lovely introduction Damon." I joke.

"Sister?" A young teenager says.

"Yes sister." I respond.

"Jeremy Gilbert." He says as I shake his hand.

"Gilbert, as in Elena Gilbert's brother?" I ask.

He nods "yes." He says.

I smile "nice to meet you." I hear the door ring "I'll get it." I shout.

"I'll go with her." Caroline says to everyone and follows me. I open the door and see a dark skinned pretty girl in front of me she looks at me oddly. "You must be Bonnie." I say from inside.

"Yes and who are you?" She asks confused glancing at Caroline.

"This is Jessica, Stefan and Damon's sister." Caroline informs.

"Sister?" Bonnie says shocked.

"Yes, I'm still a little surprised they haven't told anyone about me." I respond.

"So why are you here?" She asks and that's when Stefan comes up behind me. "You brought your grimoire good." He says as we walk further into the lounge and see Damon and Alaric with all the weapons.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asks.

"Where going to kill Katherine." Jeremy says.

"I can explain." Stefan responds.

"Please?" Bonnie says still confused.

"We are going to kill Katherine." Stefan says and we venture into the room where Alaric is showing everyone how to use each weapon. "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." He informs Damon, Stefan and me. He then fakes killing a vampire and Damon Stefan and I exchange looks. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." Alaric says and goes back to explaining more weapons.

* * *

After going over the weapons Bonnie and Stefan are talking "I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but its too risky. Too many people could get hurt." Bonnie queries.

"Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine did to Jenna it crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again." Stefan says to Bonnie.

"I don't know Stefan." Bonnie says still hesitant.

"Katherine knows me right, she knows that I'm not going to try anything in a crowded place so that give us the edge. We can catch her by surprise. And besides Jessica is our secret weapon of anything happens." Stefan says.

"Why didn't you tell any of us about her?" Bonnie says looking at me.

I walk over to her "I think we should tell everyone Stef, if they want to trust me I'm going to have to trust them." I tell him.

"No way Jessie." Damon disagrees.

"I know your trying to protect me but if we want to kill Katherine we need me all the help we can get and we need me to be able to do what I do best. And I can tell that Bonnie is only a new witch so she will need all the help she can get." I respond.

"Wait how did you know I was a witch?" She asks.

"You can't sense me can you?" I ask her.

"Sense what?" She asks confused.

"Whenever a witch is around another you get this feeling a forced is around you." I explain to her. I then clear my throat. "Everyone gather round its story time." I announce. "So I'm going to start from the beginning. Before I was turned into a vampire, I had a secret that only Damon and Stefan knew. I was a witch." I begin to say. "A powerful one at that." I say. "Also known as the" I begin to say but Bonnie cuts me off "You were the Salvatore witch?" She asks.

I nod "yes, how did you know?" I ask her.

"It's in my grimoire." She answers.

"As you know when a witch dies and turns into a vampire they lose their powers but somehow when I woke I still had my powers." I explain.

"Wait your still a witch?" Caroline asks shocked.

"Yes, and even more powerful than your average witch, that is why Damon and Stefan don't talk about me, I don't tell anyone this because if anyone found out about me, people will want to find me and use me." I explain. "I am the most powerful hybrid right now and there are people out there who will want me for my power or try to kill me." I add.

"Why are you telling us this if you don't want anyone to know?" Alaric asks.

"Because I need you all to trust me." I answer truthfully. "Now Bonnie come here please?" I ask her. She hesitantly steps towards me and I take her hand and hold it firmly. "Can you feel that?" I ask her.

She nods "Yes." She responds.

"As witches we trust one another, even if they aren't in the same bloodline, do you trust me?" I ask.

She nods "yes."

"Good now that my secret is out it better stay in this room, no one else can know. For this plan to work we need to come up with plan a - z she's smart but I'm smarter and with all of us working together for the right reasons we can do this. " I say the group.

"We could trap her like the tomb spell." Bonnie suggests.

"Right. Isolate her away from others." Stefan agrees.

"So are you in Bonnie?" I ask her.

"Okay." Bonnie says finally agreeing.

After going over the plan for tonight Alaric before he leaves asks. "Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?"

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan replies.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Alaric says.

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, now is the time." I say to the group.

"If you have cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline?" Damon directs to her.

"I won't she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around." Caroline responds.

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon says.

"And as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy adds.

"Bonnie are you with us?" I ask her.

She thinks about it for a minute "No one else gets hurt." She answers.

"Except Katherine. Tonight she gets a stake through her heart." Damon says and I grin at him.

* * *

I arrive at the masquerade ball wearing a black dress paired with black high heels and matches perfectly with my mask. Damon, Stefan and I are out the front of the Lockwood Mansion. "Guys I haven't been invited in." I announce.

Damon nods and we see the Mayor come. "Carol." Damon announces.

"Good Evening Damon, Stefan." She says and then looks to me. "Who's this?" she asks curious.

"This is our sister." Stefan announces.

"I'm Jessica I have just moved back into town after traveling abroad." I tell her.

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls." She welcomes me.

"Are you attending the high school?" Carol asks me.

"Yes." Damon says interrupting me. I look at him and glare. "Yes, she's in the same year as Stefan." Damon adds.

"Well it was lovely meeting you please come in and have a wonderful night." Carol says and walks away.

I glare at Damon as we walk out the back. And I see the extravagant decorations. "Wow." I exclaim.

"They go overboard with these things." Stefan whispers to me.

"Do you see her?" Damon asks us.

We look around for Katherine who most likely will be dressed as Elena. "Nope." Stefan responds "Are you sure you can do this?" Stefan asks us.

"I'm not going to hesitate." I reply.

Damon looks to Stefan "Who are you talking to?" Damon asks him.

"Oh I had a chance to kill her and I hesitated." Stefan says.

"Well that's the fork between you and me, I don't hesitate." Damon says.

"You did spend 145 years loving her, it could happen." I interupt.

"I won't hesitate." Damon says sternly to us.

"Good." I respond and work further down the steps.

"Stay hidden." Stefan and Damon say to me.

"I will, I'm going to find Bonnie." I announce and walk off.

I find Bonnie and she's with Jeremy. They walk up to me and we walk up the stairs and enter an empty room. "I thought this room could work." Jeremy suggests.

I look around "It's perfect." I say looking around and setting my stuff on the ground.

"Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?" Jeremy asks Bonnie.

"It's my ancestor, Emily's. The spell that we will do is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb." Bonnie says.

"Can you do all the stuff that's in there?" Jeremy asks Bonnie and me.

"I've been practicing witch craft for over 150 years so what do you think? And besides I have my own Grimoire, but I know everything I need to know." I answer.

"You have your own Grimoire?" she asks.

I nod "yes, I wrote one of them" I answer with a shrug.

"Do you have them?" she asks.

"Yes and they are hidden, but after you get stronger you can have a look at them." I inform Bonnie.

"I would love that." Bonnie responds excited and for the first time I see her smile.

"How are you going with the spells in this grimoire?" I ask her.

"It's taken some time but I'm working on them. Small spells I started off with. I'm just worried that I will over do it." Bonnie answers.

"If you aren't strong enough don't try it, you could over exhaust yourself and it could hurt you. But I'm going to teach you everything I know." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"You know you're nothing like your brothers." Jeremy announces.

I laugh "I take that as a compliment." I joke which he laughs at.

"So how old were you when you were turned." Jeremy asks me.

"18." I answer.

"When did you learn you were a witch?" Bonnie asks me.

"I was12, when I felt my powers come through then my mother told me her secret that she was a witch and I was too, and then I learnt from there." I inform the two.

"Wow." She says.

I nod "So you have a bloodline on your mother's side?" Bonnie asks.

"Yep. What's the name?" Bonnie asks curiously.

"Watson." I answer.

Bonnie blinks "omg," she says. "I read about that line, it's a little in my grimoire, that bloodline has a close connecntion with the Bennett line." Bonnie says.

"Why do you think you felt the connection earlier?" I ask her.

"Now come on let's get this room ready." I say aloud changing the subject and we begin to chant.

* * *

After the room is complete Bonnie, Jeremy and I go our separate ways. I stay in the room as I can't get out. Damon meets me inside. Several minutes later Stefan arrives frustrated. "What happened?" I ask him.

"Katherine just killed someone." Stefan announces.

"It's collateral damage." I tell him.

"We can't stop this Stefan, it's too late we have this we can finally get Katherine free from our lives." I tell him.

"Jessie's right, we can't back out now, there is too much to lose now, so lets get ready to hide." Damon says and I hide in a separate closet. Damon texts Jeremy to inform him his turn is up.

About fifteen minutes later we could hear Katherine dragging Caroline up the stairs. "Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it." Caroline cries out.

"Shut up!" Katherine orders as they appear in front of a door. "Which room is it?" She asks Caroline.

"It's that one." Caroline points.

Katherine bursts into the room as Caroline stays outside. "Where is she?" Katherine asks as Caroline begins to laugh. "I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it." Caroline says.

Katherine rushes over but she can't leave the room. She's trapped. "What the...? Stefan?" Katherine says and sees Stefan in the room. He has a stake in his hand. "Hello Katherine." He says playing with it.

"Goodbye Katherine." Caroline says and leaves.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asks.

"No, but he can." Stefan says as Damon is coming out the closet. He has the compressed air weapon is his hands.

"I could shoot you with this but there's someone else that wants to say hello." Damon announces as I appear next to Stefan.

"Hello Katherine." I say with a wicked grin. "Good to see you again, Kat, too bad it's the last time." I threaten and Damon shoots at Katherine in the back and she tumbles over screaming. I then rush over and drive the stake through her arm and she screams again. Damon, Stefan and I then fight Katherine. Because there is three of us. We hold her down as I am about to stake her Jeremy comes rushing in and shouts. "Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" he exclaims.

I stop immediately and am surprised as Katherine smiles at us as Stefan and Damon release her and she gets up. "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." Katherine teases.

Damon and Stefan then look to me. And I smirk "I got this." I say to them.

"You see Katherine, you thought you out smarted us, but you were wrong." I tell her walking up to her and she steps back. "The other witch here, isn't Bonnie." I tell her and flash in front of her and grab her hand. "I just need a drop of your blood so I can reverse the spell." I tell her.

"What?" she asks scared.

I laugh "For once Katherine Pearce is scared." I announce to Stefan and Damon.

I take her blood and drop it on the table I begin to chant.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena." Stefan orders him and he leaves. Despite Katherine eyeing me she speaks up "Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay."

"well she'll be fine now, that the spell is proken and that we can actually hurt you now." I say teasing her.

She speaks up "How is it possible?" she asks "You were dead." She says

I turn to her "I was but then here I am, questions and question but we don't have time for that. But I'll give you a little sneak peak. Before you infiltrated out lives I had a secret I was a witch." I tell her.

"But it's impossible." She responds.

"Well I guess it isn't. So before we kill you Katherine, tell me everything about this moonstone you're after." I say threatening her.

"You're not going to know shit." She responds.

"We will get that information from you one way or another, your choice the easy way or the hard way?" I ask her.

She tries to attack me but I easily flash to the side and stab her in the leg. "Hurts don't it?' I ask her.

Damon smirks at me and then yells "We aren't getting out of here until you tell us and it will be us walking and you in a body bag so speak up, and make it less painful on yourself." Damon says.

"What do you want with the moonstone?" I ask her playing with the stake in my hand.

"What happened to you? You used to be so sweet." She asks.

"Oh that person died a long time ago." I tell her. "Now skip the whole how did I become a witch, what do you need with the moonstone?" I ask her for the last time.

"Come to think of it." Stefan interupts "this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan asks her.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon teases.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." Katherine retorts.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan then pipes in.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asks.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan asks her again.

She doesn't answer so I dig the steak deeper.

"That's right and it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." Katherine says and turns to Damon. "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" Katherine asks him.

"You and I both, honey." Damon rolls his eyes drinking his bourbon.

"Why do you need it back?" I ask Katherine. "What were you doing with it in the first place?" I ask her again.

"You're wasting your breath, Jess." Damon comments.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" I ask her and she looks at me and I grin. "And now we have the answer. You were hiding from someone." I say pouring myself a glass of scotch.

"We're missing the party. I'll have one of those." She says to me.

"Are you always this winy, no wonder your all alone." I comment.

Lucy the other witch arrives then arrives and I stand up watching her eerily. She has the moonstone in her hand "Katherine, the spell in this room has been broken, you're free to leave." She says.

"Thank god." Katherine responds.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy says to Katherine.

"Deal." Katherine agrees.

"I owe you nothing." Lucy continues.

"I said done. Give it." Katherine says going for the stone.

"I wouldn't do that." I tell Lucy but she ignores me. Lucy hands her the stone but after a second Katherine begins to have trouble breathing. "You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy threatens.

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan exclaims as I roll my eyes.

"Elena's fine." Lucy says and Katherine falls to the floor. "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her." Lucy adds.

"I apologize for my involvement." She finishes and leaves as we look at Katherine's unconscious body.

* * *

Damon and I help move Katherine's body. Instead of killing her she needs to suffer first and what better place than where she was supposed to be in the first place. We place her inside the tomb and I cast a spell to keep her in their so no one can escape. We see her starting to stir as Damon and I stand at the entrance. "Hello Katherine." I say with hands on my hips.

"Where am I?" Katherine asks me.

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch." Damon scolds.

"You should have killed me. And now that I know your secret Jess I'll have it over you." Katherine says.

"What are you going to do about that, you can't talk to anyone you can't get out, you're here forever, and we are the lucky ones that get to watch you desiccate and mummify and then we will kill you." I inform her as Damon is about to close the door with my assistance.

"No, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Elena's in danger." Katherine blurts out.

"From who?" Damon asks her.

She doesn't answer. "You're lying, you're always lying." I shout at her.

"Why do you think I haven't killed her? She's my doppelgänger, she needs to be protected." Katherine pleads.

"Then we'll protect her, while you rot in hell." I shout and Damon closes the door as we hear her screaming "No, Damon, Jess don't! I'll do anything, please! You need me! You need me! You need me!" she screams and I watch as the door closes and we hear her cries.

I glance at Damon "It's done." I say exhaling.

"What if she was telling the truth?" he whispers.

"Then we will deal with it like we always do." I tell him and we walk out ignoring the cried from Katherine.

* * *

_**I hope you like this story, it may take a few chapters to get into it, but when it comes to end of season two into season three it should be a lot better.**_

_**Let me know what you think. Reviews would be great.**_

_**Anna**_


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after the masquerade ball I wake up and stretch. It finally happened the Katherine Pearce is out of everyone's lives and we can move on. And now thanks to my idiot brother I have to go to school. Dick. I get up and have a shower. After my warm shower I put on a pair of jeans, with boots and a white tank and jumper. I head downstairs and head down into the basement where the blood bags are. I take two and head back out. I crash on the couch and unplug the bag and down it. Follow that by the second.

Damon comes into the lounge "ready?" He asks me.

"I'm going to kill you for this." I say to him.

He just grins and opens his mouth "before we head to school got to head to Blondies." Damon announces,

"Why?" I ask.

"I have to get everything that happened with Tyler last night." He answers and I follow him out the door.

* * *

Damon and I are in Caroline's house getting information about what happened last night with Tyler. Luckily I got invited in easily with her mother going off to work just as we arrived. Perfect timing.

"So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head." Caroline informs Damon and I.

"Matt doesn't remember anything?" Damon asks her.

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident."

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool." Damon remarks.

"Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" Caroline asks.

"Well, no." I answer.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet." Caroline adds.

"You did well Care." I tell her.

She smiles at me as Damon asks Caroline. "So where's your mom going?" He asks Caroline.

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet." Caroline informs him.

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?" Damon asks. I nudge him hard.

"They were more gold with amber highlights." Caroline responds.

"Oh." I say intrigued.

"Can he turn into a wolf now?" Caroline asks.

"Only on a full moon but now he has increase strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him." I respond wondering.

"Does he know about us?" Damon asks Caroline. She is texting but doesn't tell him anything. "Hey! What did you tell him?" Damon asks again.

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him." Caroline responds as she leaves her room and goes toward the door.

"He's got to know something." I add.

"Alright, I'll ask him." Caroline responds.

Damon then rushes over to her and catches her by the collar "Damon." I scold.

"No don't Caroline. He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend!" Damon lectures.

"Hey lighten up." I scold him further.

"Just be careful now Caroline don't give anything away." I add nicely.

"Okay, and it won't understand but I'm late for school" she tells us.

"Right, now if you want you can drop a hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time." Damon jokes and I just scoff."

I go to leave "don't listen to him he's an ass." I tell her.

"He can hear you." Damon shouts.

"I wasn't whispering." I argue and leave Caroline's.

* * *

When I arrive at the high school I am given some looks from some girls and some guys but I ignore them. Stefan comes up to me. "Elena's missing." He says.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I ask him.

"Please help me?" He asks.

I see the look in his eyes "you owe me big time."

We walk into Alaric's classroom. "This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan says to Damon and I.

"Katherine's on the tomb, trust me I'm the one who shut her in there." Damon responds.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asks him.

"Yes I was with him. We shut her in." I say defending Damon.

"She's in the tomb but she did say something before we shut her in." Damon says.

"What?" Stefan asks.

"That Elena's in danger." I answer.

"What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan says pissed.

"Everything she says is a lie Stefan. How were we supposed to know that she's gonna start spouting out the truth?" I argue.

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan pursues.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon says annoyed.

"I don't really care." Stefan says.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan." I tell him.

"It's Elena." Stefan says sternly.

"And I get it you love her but we are not talking to Katherine we will find another way to find her. I'm going to go find Bonnie. Please don't kill one another while I'm gone." I order them and walk out.

* * *

Stefan, Bonnie and I are talking. "Jessie's right we can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. She's going to want to get out." Bonnie says.

"I know that Bonnie but there's got to be something we can do." Stefan says.

"What if there was a way to find her?" Bonnie then looks to me. "You can do it." I tell her. She nods and I go and fetch Jeremy arriving back finding Bonnie setting up a map and candles. "How does this work?" Jeremy asks.

"I'll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger." Bonnie says and I nod with approval. Stefan arrives and announces.

"Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked us up." Stefan says.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asks Jeremy.

He nods and she cuts Jeremy's hand. His blood falls on the map. Bonnie concentrates herself to cast the spell. The blood drops and merge into one and goes toward Elena's location. "There. She's there." Bonnie points.

"That's 300 miles away." Jeremy says.

"No Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that." Stefan says.

"That's as close as we are going to get." I inform Stefan.

"We can map it, aeriel view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area." Jeremy suggests.

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find." Stefan asks him.

"No, no, I'm coming with you!" Jeremy argues.

"No Jeremy, you're not." I agree with Stefan.

"No, I'm gonna just sit here. What if she's hurt okay?" Jeremy asks concerned.

"She's not. You two go back to your house just in case. I'll call you the minute I find her." Stefan tells Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Well, you can't do this alone." Jeremy argues further.

"He's not." I say and Damon says it from behind me. "He's got us." Damon says. "Let's go." He adds and I smirk at my older brother.

"You two are going to come?" He asks us.

"And let you go in there alone, I don't think so, now let's go." I order and walk out of the classroom.

* * *

On the drive to wherever this Elena is we are small talking. "Alaric sure likes his weapons." Damone speaks up. Stefan has a little bottle with vervain in it in his hands. "What is that?" I ask.

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that." Stefan answers.

"Weird." I reply.

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asks Damon in the drivers seat.

"About 80 miles." Damon responds.

"Who do you think took her?" I ask the two boys in the front..

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl." Damon responds.

"Thank you for helping me you two." Stefan then says.

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch." Damon responds.

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway." Stefan replies.

"And the elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." I joke from the back seat.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." Stefan continues.

"There's nothing to talk about." Damon says sternly.

That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding.

"Stefan you need to cut that out, Damon is helping you because he knows you can't go in there alone. I'm helping because I help my brothers even though I don't get why your two are so fond of this girl that I haven't even met yet who is a doppelgänger of Katherine, I don't want you too, to make the same mistake that you already have made and what I can see history is going to repeat itself and one of you two are going to get your heart broken again and it's going to make you spiral and do crazy things. I want you two to think about it, because if it does happen I'm not going to be there to clean up the mess." I tell the two brothers.

"Just give her a chance Jessie." Stefan responds after a moments silence.

"Give her a chance, I don't want to see you two hurt I know for a fact that she will and it's going to destroy you two." I continue.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Stefan responds further.

"Just forget your to loved up to see anything now just drive faster." I order Damon and he hits the accelerator further down and we speed up..

* * *

Still in Damon's car I am starting to get really bored. "How far?" I ask annoyed.

"We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6." Stefan answers. Damon rips open a blood bag and starts to drink one of those."I'll have one." I pipe up from the back seat.

Damon tosses me a bag and we both look at Stefan "if you want some just ask." Damon says to Stefan.

"I want some." Stefan answers and I blink.

"Awe isn't that sweet wanting to be all big and strong to save your girl don't worry Jess and I have your back." Damon teases.

"Knock it off Damon. Sure you can handle it Stefan?" I ask him concerned.

"Yes and I'm not joking Damon. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." Stefan informs us.

"Does your precious Elena know about your blood drinking?" I joke chugging my blood bag.

He gives me a look "I've been drinking hers." Stefan responds and my mouth gasps.

I see Damon's eyes in the mirror and they look hurt. God, they are whipped, and poor Damon's going to get hurt.

"Hmm how romantic." I say uncertain.

"Since we're road trip bonding," Damon begins to say "do you remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it." Damon teases further.

"You mean when I was more like you and Jess?" He asks.

"Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot." Damon continues.

"I guess he found something else to live for." Stefan says seriously.

"Okay I'm going to barf." I say from the backseat and Damon laughs as Stefan sends me a hateful look. "Oh please Stefan your whipped." I add

He just shrugs and turns back to facing the front. "All I'm going to say is the 20s was fun." I leave him with that comment.

* * *

Finally we have gotten out of the car. "The house should be beyond those trees." I address my brothers as we walk. Damon then stops and turns to face us. "Wait." He says "I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things." Damon adds.

"What is your point?" I ask him pissed, he had more experience as if.

"My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that." Damon responds.

"And?" Stefan asks.

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you two want to do this?" Damon asks us.

"Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it." Stefan responds without blinking.

"I don't even want to be here but Stefan begged me to help so no I don't want to do this but you may need me." I tell the two brothers.

"Good because if we all go in that house, we may not come back out." Damon adds.

"Alright, then I won't come out." Stefan responds.

"So Nobel Stefan." I joke.

"I can't think of a better reason to die, but if you two want to stay here, I'll totally understand." Stefan says and walks off. I glance at Damon and caress his arm.

"Come on our brother is being a martyr we better go help." I joke and he just laughs and we follow close behind Stefan.

* * *

We arrive at the abandoned house finally and can hear voices in a main room of the house. I nod to my brothers and I knock over a vase and flash off as do they. "What is that?" Says an unknown British voice.

"I don't know." Says a frightened British female.

"Who else is in this house?" The guy asks again. I flash and shake the house with my witch powers.

"I don't know." The girl says loudly.

We hear them coming into the room that we are zipping around. Damon, Stefan and I are flashing around the four of them.

We see that a handsome guy in a suit has the doppelgänger in his grasp. He tosses her to the short haired brunette lady.

"Rose." Elijah threatens.

"I don't know who it is." Rose says scared.

I then flash to the upstairs "up here." I shout out.

The guy flashes up the stairs to where my voice is but I've flashed away.

"Down here." Says Damon's voice.

The guy flashes downstairs. Stefan then flings a stake in his hand. Elena and rose are not seen Damon and I have Rose covering her mouth and making her quiet while Stefan has Elena doing the same. I then send a look to Damon and nod and flash off to another room.

"Over here." I shout.

The man then speaks up "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" He says making a steak out of a coat rack, "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" The man repeats.

I am about to go out but The doppelgänger appears at the stop of the stairs "I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out." Elena pleads. God she's as annoying as Katherine, same voice, ahh.

The man in the suit flashes up the stairs with his super speed. He has the stake in his hand "What game are you playing with me?" He asks her.

"This one." She says and throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. His skin begins to burn but he heals immediately. He goes toward Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't even affect him. Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah. They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan but I come in out of no where and give him a brain aneurysm over and over again. He holds his head in pain "it's impossible." He whispers to me. That's when I realise who it is Elijah. Damon arrives after I weaken him and stakes him. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose gets out of her hiding place and flashes off. Damon and I are about to go after her.

"Just let her go." Elena says.

"Damon we can't she knows." I say.

But he just nods "well find her." He mouths. And I nod.

Elena then starts walking down the stairs and smiles to Damon and Stefan. I see Damon looking up at her in awe. Not him too. Elena walks straight into Stefan's arms and I look at the hurt on Damon's face. I squeeze his hand and he squeeze back.

Elena then mouths to Damon "thank you."

Damon mouths back "you're welcome." He says and looks down hurt.

Elena and Stefan break apart and Elena is eyeing me closely. "Thank you for helping Damon and Stefan out." She says to me. "But who are you?" She asks kind of rudely if you ask me.

I gasp I have to take a deep breath "Elena this is our sister." Stefan says looking at me and pleading. I ignore him, "your sister, you never told me you had one." Elena says hurt.

"There's a reason for that." I say rudely. I turn to face my brothers "I'm going to go wait in the car, I have done my part I will wait." I say and flash out.

* * *

Walking back to the car I go over what just happened there. Elijah, he was an original apart of the original family, we pumped into one another over 50 years ago, he doesn't no my secret and now that he is dead no one else will. I remember meeting Elijah he was a charming man. He was Nobel but frightening. It was good to have him on my side. He saved me from a egotistical vampire. And we've known each other ever since, but now he's dead I feel sad.

I sit in the back seat folding my arms over my chest as I wait for my brothers and Elena. Damon comes first. "That was a little mean." He says getting into the car.

"I saved her and she had the right to be rude to me, I don't care if you two are in love with her no one speaks to me like that, and hopefully the next time we cross paths she'll be a little more greatful." I groan frustrated pouting.

Stefan and Elena walk to the car next. Stefan and Elena were in the back as Damon and I were in the front, I kept my eyes on the road and didn't talk to anyone.

On the way back to mystic falls we stop for toilet breaks where I buy food and alcohol. Going to need it for this car ride.

I hop back in the car after a couple swigs of vodka and smile at Damon. "Mind if I have some?" He asks.

I grin and pass him the flask. "It's rather boring in this car, thought I would spice it up a bit, get everyone to tell their little secrets." I say with a smirk.

"Your evil." He laughs.

"Who do you think I get it from?" I say glancing at him as we wait for Stefan and Elena.

Once we drop Elena off at her place we head back to the boarding house, a little tipsy I am but that's okay. I head for my room. I here a knock at the door and I yell out "Come in."

Stefan walks in. "Hey Stefan." I say sitting up.

"Can we talk?" He asks me.

"Of course." I say with a smile.

"Look I want you to try with Elena be nice." He says.

"I'll try but I tried with Katherine even though she was compelling you before she even started that I new she was trouble I just don't want anything to happen to you guys and one of you is going to get hurt or worse, I just don't want to lose my brothers again." I say with tears.

He holds me tightly "it's not going to happen, I promise you." He says.

"You promise?" I ask looking at him.

"Promise." He responds.

"Ill try and be nice but it has to be a two way street, I helped her today and she got all snobby so please just try not and bring her around all the time when I'm home if so warn me please." I ask him.

He nods and stands up "you did good today." He says.

I smile "I always do." I say modestly.

He just laughs and walks out.

* * *

After my little cry fest and heart to heart I walk down stairs and see Stefan and Damon in the library. Damon is pouring himself a drink. They are talking. "Thanks. Listen, what Rose told Elena about the curse." Stefan says to Damon.

"I know, we'll keep her safe. And with Jessie going to try we can use her help." Damon says. I roll my eyes.

"You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her. And I promised Jess that I won't let that happen." Stefan informs him.

"I know Stefan, but I love our sister and we lost her once I don't want that to happen, but your right to do this we have to work together." Damon agrees.

"Hey." Stefan says.

"What?" Damon turns around.

"I'm sorry." Stefan says. I smile. He finally did it.

"About what?" Damon asks.

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago." Stefan responds.

Damon just nods and walks off. I walk into the room Stefan is in and we hear a noise. Stefan takes a stake out "Who's there?" I exclaim using all my senses.

The girl from before Rose arrives in front of us "I'm not here to hurt you." She announces.

"Then why are you here?" Stefan asks her.

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones." She says.

"You knew Lexi?" Stefan asks,

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to." Rose tells us.

"Well, I'm sorry but we can't help you." Stefan tells her.

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." Rose announces.

"What do you mean it's not over?" I ask her,

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him." Rose continues.

"For who?" I ask.

"Klaus." Rose answers leaving us confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**this is the next chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

Processing the information that Rose told us. I swear the name sounds so familiar I just can't pick it. Rose was cool, she told me a little about her life, Katherine using her and then running for 500 years. We bonded over our hatred of Katherine so I liked her straight away.

Rose and I are in the lounge drinking blood bags. "So you've been running ever since?" I ask her.

"Yes and I hate that doppelgänger." Rose responds.

"Likewise, is there a person she hasn't stood do over or used?" I ask.

"Probably not." Rose replies.

After our little bonding session Stefan wanted to call Elena over about the klaus situation. I seriously couldn't care but I'm helping my brothers and if Elena does anything to get my brothers hurt of killed I will myself find klaus and send her to him.

* * *

Damon, Stefan, Rose and I are in the lounge talking. We hear a knock at the door. I smirk "I'll get it." I announce.

"Hello Elena." I greet her.

"Oh it's you I didn't know you would be here." She responds.

"Well I am a Salvatore so yeah I do stay here." I reply.

"Is Stefan here, he called, said it was important?" Elena asks me looking inside.

I stand aside. "Right this way." I say sending her a glare when she walks past me. Stefan stands at the end of the hall.

"Hey." Stefan greets her.

"What is this about?" Elena asks him.

They walk into the lounge and Elena sees Rose and Damon. She tenses. I smirk. "You." Elena says.

"Oh relax she's got something to tell you." I say standing up for my new friend.

Elena is nervous but sits down next to Stefan.

"Okay," rose begins to say "you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose explains.

"Who is he?" Elena asks everyone.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon answers.

"From the first generation of vampires." I add.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asks.

Yes I say to myself with a pit of guilt in my stomach.

Rose then answers "No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose adds.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan inform her.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asks us.

"Yes." Rose and I say in unison, I smirk at her.

"No." Stefan says sending me a look. I just shrug.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon responds.

"Which it is." Rose continues.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." Damon threatens.

"Which she's not." I say standing up for my new British friend.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon finishes.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan says.

"Not that you know of." I respond.

"Not helping Jess." Damon says sending me a look.I just roll my eyes.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan says reassuring Elena.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiots." Rose says standing up.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon says.

Elena then gets up. "Where are you going?" Stefan asks her. God!

"School. I'm late." Elena says and I can tell by her heart beat that she's lying.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan responds.

I feel myself gagging in my head "it's okay, I know where it is." Elena finishes leaving the house.

"Well isn't she a party." I say amused.

Damon then looks to Rose. "She's in denial."

"Shit up both of you." Stefan says angered and leaves.

* * *

After Stefan leaves Damon and I head to our separate rooms. A while later we walk into the lounge and see Rose crying. "Alright Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head." Damon says with the least bit of sensitivity.

"Jeeze Damon harsh." I scold him.

"You've always been this sensitive?" Rose asks him.

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it." Damon tells her.

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine." Rose replies.

"Is that a dig?" Damon asks her.

"It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult." Rose says.

"Ooh." I tease and he just sends me a glare.

"I'm not in love with anyone." Damon responds sternly.

"You want to try that again?" Rose asks him.

"Don't get on my bad side." Damon warns.

"Then show me your good side." Rose demands.

"Okay enough." I scold. "Do you know how we find Klaus?" I ask her.

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." Rose answers.

"Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" Damon asks.

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close." Rose responds.

"Humor us. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?" Damon asks her.

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy name Slater in Richmond." Rose answers.

"Perfect. I'll drive." Damon responds.

"No. You forget not all of us can do sun." Rose responds.

"Then you drive. Come on." I say standing up and we leave.

* * *

A little while later Rose, Damon and I arrive in an underground parking lot. "Back entrance. How handy." I comment.

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings." Rose responds.

"I may be able to help in that department." I tell her.

"You would do that?" She asks me.

I look to her "if we need your help your going to have to be able to walk around during the day, I'll look into it when we get back, I haven't done that spell on forever have to touch up on my memory." I tell her.

"Well you have my attention." Rose says.

We get out of the car and start walking "How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Damon asks Rose.

"I called him. He's here. He's always here." Rose responds.

"Good." Damon says and pushes her against the wall. "Damon!" I scold him.

"Just one thing. If you're setting me and my sister up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at." Damon threatens her. I'm about to pull him off her when Rose catches him and switches places.

"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." Rose warns as she releases my brother. "You can trust me." Rose adds.

"I trust you, and it don't trust anyone easily, and besides I like you so Damon trust her." I tell him. He sighs and walks off. "Is he always this grumpy?" She whispers to me.

"Yes but he means well he's just worried and I don't know why?" I tell her.

"He's in love." She responds.

"I just wish he was in love with someone better." I complain and she just laughs. "Come on." She says.

We enter a coffee shop and the sun is exposed. Rose enters and doesn't burn "Whoa, what about the sunlight?" Damon stutters.

"Double paned and temped. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Rose asks him.

Then a guy joined us who I am assuming is Slater rejoins us. "That and the free Wi-Fi" Slater adds.

Rose embraces him "Hey, how are you?" Rose asks him.

"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?" He asks her.

"Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…" Rose begins to introduce us.

"Jessica and Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" Slater says.

Wow, at least he doesn't know my secret. "Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip." Rose responds.

He looks at Damon and I. "It's nice to meet you two, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?" He asks and arose frowns.

Rose explains to Slater what happened. "And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater asks.

"Beyond dead." Damon remarks.

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PHD." Slater informs us.

"Slater's been in college since '74." Rose adds.

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PHD's." Salters expresses.

"The point?" Damon asks annoyed.

I kick his leg and glare at him to be nice. "Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." Slater retorts.

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose asks Slater.

"Craigslist." Slater answers.

"Really?" I ask.

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends." Slater explains. I nod. I then feel a funny feeling wash over me. I look outside the coffee shop and see a man playing a guitar. I see a man in a suit and puts money in the box and takes the coin. I then recognise him. It's Elijah. I have a pit of fear rush over me. I then see him looking at me and signals for me to come over. I then sigh "um I'm just going to get some air I'll be right back, let you guys talk." I tell them. Damon looks at me eerily and I just smile at him and walk outside. I walk over to the fountain and sit down. Elijah sits down next to me.

"Hi Elijah." I say quietly.

"Jessica." He says taking a seat next to me.

"It's good to see you." I tell him.

"You too." He says.

"How are you alive?" I ask him shocked.

"You should know better it takes a lot more to take me down." Elijah responds.

"Look I'm sorry Elijah I didn't know it was you, I was just helping my brothers for the doppelgänger." I tell him.

"I know, I've been watching you." He tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"I always watch over the people that I worry about." He says.

"I'm just sorry but please don't tell anyone." I ask him.

"You have my word no one will know your secret." He says.

"Thank you." I say. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Just over seeing things sending a message." He says.

"Please don't hurt my brother." I plead.

"Go back inside I will see you soon, you have to think I'm dead." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's part of my plan, all will be revealed soon." Elijah says and he let's me go.

I walk back inside worried. I sit back down and overhear what Damon asks. "Here's what I don't get. Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" He asks.

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater answers.

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose says.

"True. I've never seen one but rumor has it..." Slater starts.

"Not such a rumor." I tell them

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater exclaims.

I look out the window and see Elijah still there listening in on our conversation.

Elijah is still in front of the coffee shop. He's listening to them "Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon asks.

"What do you mean?" Slater asks.

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" Damon asks.

"Well, yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?" Slater asks us.

"Tell us how." Damon demands.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?" Slater asks him.

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." Damon suggests.

I look out the window and see Elijah still there. He signals for me to get down. And all the sudden the window breaks. Slater and roses skin starts to burn. Rose is screaming. Damon and I look outside. Elijah is gone. Slater runs. Rose has a burnt face and I grab a table cloth and cover it licking her up and vamp speed out. I carry her to the car and sit her down. "Your going to be okay?" I tell her.

"I know." Rose responds,

"Who was behind that?" Damon asks.

"I don't know. Where is Slater?" I ask.

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?" Damon says.

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me." Rose tells Damon.

"Who did it?" Damon asks her again.

"It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead." Rose cries in my chest.

"Shush." I respond.

* * *

After we get back to the boarding house I hand rose a drink and rejoin her in the lounge. "I'm sorry about today, I didn't know that was going to happen." Rose apologises.

"We believe you." Says Damon's voice who comes in.

"I wish we could save Elena, I know you want that." Rose says to Damon.

"And I will." Damon responds.

"I'm going to let you talk, feel better Rose." I tell her and leave.

I walts up to my room and lay on my bed. I hope this Elena girl is appreciative of both my brothers doing everything they can to save her.

As I am in my room I hear from down stairs that Rose and Damon are kissing. Wow. They go from not trusting one another to making out. I cover my ears and close my eyes letting sleep take me thinking over that Elijah is still alive and have that inkling in my gut that it's only just the beginning.

* * *

The next morning Damon wakes me up saying that we are going to speak to Katherine. Oh what a great idea, not! They literally give me ten minutes to get ready. I hate my brothers sometimes. I quickly put on a pair of jeans, a white tank, with knee high flat boots and a brown jacket. I walk downstairs and see Damon and Stefan to walk out the door "good your ready, let's go." Stefan says.

"Good morning to you too brother," I say with sarcasm and follow them out and head to the tomb, more like flash.

When we get to the tomb we all look at one another "let's do this." Damon says and we all nod as Stefan and I open the entrance to the tomb.

After talking to Katherine we then headed to the Gilbert house to fill Elena on what we had done. To be quite honest I don't really care but my brothers are dragging me in this and because I'm a witch they think I could do it, which I won't I have to save my powers I came to town for my brothers not Katherine's lookalike.

We arrive at Elena's and I have a fake smile on my face, have to play nice. I am standing in the middle of Damon and Stefan when Elena opens the door.

"Hey, uh can we talk?" Stefan asks her.

"Why?" Elena asks.

"We went to see Katherine." Damon answers.

"Come on in. All of you." She says the last to me.

I give her a fake smile and step over the threshold entering her house.

Flashback

After opening the tomb Damon, Stefan and I lean against the frames of the entrance waiting for Katherine to come around the corner who looks hungry and ugly. I can't help but smile.

"Please... come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us." Katherine says walking up to us.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out." I respond dryly.

Mmm, such pretty eyes thought." Katherine continue.

"We're here for the moonstone." Stefan says out right

"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon adds.

"Tell you what, you get your little witch or yourself Jess to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want." Katharine bargains.

"I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you." I respond.

"I've had time to reconsider." Katherine says.

"Meaning you're hungry." Damon responds.

"I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored." Katherine says progressively getting closer to the entrance, stumbling and grasping the walls. "At least running from Klaus wasn't boring - so here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever." Katherine gives them another deal and walks away.

Damon, Stefan and I glance at one another "she's lying." I finally say. "She won't give it to us." I tell them.

They both look at me "we at least have got to try." Stefan says.

"I'm not using my magic on the likes of her, ask Bonnie, I'll help you if klaus does come into the picture but I don't want to be apart of this I came to spend time with you too but so far all we have done is save Elena and destroy Katherine and I'm getting tired of being second best." I finish walking off.

After telling Elena what went down without the little bitch rant she asks "You don't believe her, do you?"

"No, I don't." I answer.

"We just want the moonstone." Damon says too.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan adds.

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live." Damon finishes.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asks another question.

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan answers.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?"

"Cause we have two crafty witches on our side." Damon answers. I snap my head up at him.

"Um hello, I told you I wasn't going to do anything until we know for sure it works." I say loudly.

My brothers just ignores me and Elena watches me closely.

"So you discussed it with Bonnie then?" Elena asks.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan responds.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you." Elena says.

"Finally someone who is thinking clearly." I say aloud.

Stefan sends me a look "We're gonna get it from her."

"Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to." Damon adds.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan says reassuring Elena.

"Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out." Elena says not happy. Finally someone is on the same page as me, maybe she isn't so bad, she's not dumb like I thought.

"Yep. We're awesome." Damon jokes.

I roll my eyes as Elena says "Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it." She says.

"Well you heard your girlfriend Stefan she doesn't want you to do this." I say with a grin.

Stefan and Damon exchange looks and glare at me "what are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice." Stefan asks.

"What about Klaus?" Elena queries.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan answers,

"You can't find Klaus Stefan, I heard Rose the other day, he finds you." I say to the three people.

"I don't want you to do this, I don't want Klaus hurting the people I love, including you two." Elena argues.

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life." Stefan argues further.

"I know. Everybody keeps saying that." Elena says angrily and leaves the room, she glances at me first and asks me to follow her.

"Well I'm going to leave." I announce to my brothers and follow Elena out of the house.

"What is it you need?" I ask her.

"I need you to take me to Rose." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Look I know you don't give a dam about me, but I just need to do this, so will you take me?" She asks me.

I sigh "just don't do anything stupid." I warn her and drive her to the boarding house.

* * *

Arrive at the boarding house I open the front door and Elena walks in behind me. I then see Rose come down the stairs in a silk robe, how awkward for her. "It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose says aloud thinking it's Damon but it's me and Elena. I just send her a grin.

"Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were…" rose begins to say.

"Damon?" I tease as she sends me a glare.

"I uh sorry I..." Elena begins to say.

"There's no one else here." Rose says.

"Actually, she came to talk to you." I tell Rose.

"Then I should probably get dressed." Rose says.

"Well wait." I say aloud and walk into the lounge. And several moments later rose returns in real clothing. We sit on the couch and Elena asks rose to take her to see slater.

"It's a bad idea." Rose says.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You, Damon and Jess just gave up before you got it." Elena argues.

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." I retort.

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." Elena demands.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asks her.

Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away." I add.

"We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not." Elena continues to argue.

"They're just trying to protect you." I shout.

"And you two have proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not. So, we're back to you taking me to Slater." Elena says again.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asks Elena.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Elena asks Rose.

"Hello I'm working on it." I say raising my hand.

"Please just do this for me?" Elena begs.

Rose and I glance at one another and nod "alright fine." Rose eventually says.

"But I'm going with you two incase you do something incredibly stupid." I order and we leave the house.

* * *

Elena, Rose and I arrive at Slaters apartment. On the way Damon and Stefan have both tried to reach me. I don't want anything to do with Katherine so I am not picking up. Rose knocks on the door. "Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" Rose says yelling out. After a brief moment, Rose looks over at Elena then to me, I shrug.

"Must not be home." I comment. And turn to walk away.

"Mm-mm. No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." Elena protests.

I sigh as I glance at arose and give her a nod and she uses her vampire strength. Elena and I look inside the apartment as Rose gestures for us to enter. "After you."

We walk into the apartment Rose and I wander further into the apartment then Elena does. "Slater?" Rose yells out.

As we get through a doorway I look down and my face falls as does Roses. "I don't think he's going to be much help." I mention sadly. Elena comes in and sees Slater dead on the floor with a stake in his chest.

I move Slaters body out of the way. I can see arose is upset "I'm sorry." I tell her caressing her arm she smiles and looks out the window. Elena looks at his desks. "Whoever blew up the coffee place found him and killed him for his information." Elena says going through papers.

It wouldn't of been Elijah right?

"Yeah probably to stop him from helping people like us." Rose responds. "Slater was a vampire maniac knowing too much just bit him in the ass." Rose adds.

I walk over to the desk and search the papers. Rose walks over to the window and pulls back the curtain which startles Elena. "What are you?" Elena says startled.

"Tempered glass." I tell her. "UV rays can't penetrate."

"That's correct." Rose responds "I used to come here and just watch the day." She tells us.

I smile. "I'm sorry about slater." Elena then says.

I look at Elena and give her a half smile, maybe she isn't that bad, but I will never tell anyone that.

"Any luck?" Rose asks Elena changing topic.

Elena tries to log onto the computers but it's password protected, "no, password protected." She answers.

"Okay, so then let's go." I say clapping my hands and rubbing them together. Suddenly there is a crash from inside. Rose and I flip our gears into defence mode. "Stay here." I order Elena.

Rose and I walk past Elena to a door that appears into a hallway. Rose sticks her head inside and there is a girl hiding.

"Alice?" Rose asks hesitant.

"Rose!" The girls cries and rose embraces her and glances at me. "He's dead!" She adds after a moment.

"I'll make her some tea." I mouth to rose and she nods. I drag Elena with me. Rose rejoins us minutes later after talking to Alice. "She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose informs us.

"How is she?" Elena asks.

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose answers.

I gasp "she's just lost her boyfriend I don't think she would be." Elena defends her.

"Those tears are for her." Rose responds. "She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Alice explains.

"Bitch." I mumble.

Elena and rose laugh. I grab the tea and we walk back at join Alice. "Here." I say to her.

"Thank you." She says looking at me curiously.

"You are so familiar." She tells me.

"Oh, really because I don't think we've met before." I respond oddly.

She sips her tea "did you two know Slater?" Alice asks Elena and me.

"I met him a couple times." I answer.

"I knew him not personally but through others." Elena says. "I also knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." Elena adds.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at." Alice answers.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena asks her.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." Alice protests.

"We understand that. Do you know his password?" Elena asks her again.

Damn this girl is blunt. "Who do you think you are?" Alice says dumbfounded looking away from Elena and sipping her tea. Elena then looks between rose and I and seems to come up with an idea. "What of I could convince Rose or Jess to turn you?" Elena asks out right.

"What?" I ask shocked.

Alice looks up at Elena. "Will you show us the files then?" Elena continues.

Alice automatically logs onto the computer and sees that all the files have been deleted. Rose, Elena and I appear behind her.

"You know she is not getting anywhere near our blood right?" I say clearly unhappy.

"I know, but she doesn't." Elena says and I have a small smile on my face of approval.

"Find anything?" I finally ask.

"No someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out." Alice answers.

"Yeah, probably whoever killed him." Rose suggests.

Elena runs a hand over her face and turns away.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server." Alice responds and uploads all these contacts. There are hundreds of them.

"All these leads lead to other vampires?" I ask her.

"Slater was obsessed almost as much as me." Alice responds.

Alice: Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious.

"What about that one?" Rose points out "Cody Webber, they exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose adds.

"I could call him." Alice suggests.

Elena hands the phone over to Alice. "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender."

"What?!" Rose. and I say at the same time.

"Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you." Alice exclaims.

"Get him the message, please." Elena demands and quickly walks out of the room with rose and I right behind her.

"What the fuck are you doing Elena?" I shout angrily.

"I'm getting klaus's attention." She responds.

"If Klaus knows your alive he will kill you." Rose expresses. As we both stare at her and she doesn't speak,

"Which is what you wanted all along wasn't it?" I ask her.

"It's either me or my family." Elena excuses.

"It's not just you Elena that you have to worry about, it's a werewolf and another vampire, if he comes here then other people die, and there are many vampires on this town. You are send us all into murder." I scream at her and leave the room furious.

I quickly get out my phone and see I have several missed calls. I dial Damon's number and he picks up.

"Jessie where have you been?" He asks.

"Listen how quick can you get to Richmond?" I ask him with no emotion.

"What happened?" He asks.

"It's Elena she's doing something really stupid and you are the only one that can stop her." I tell him.

"I'm on my way, don't let her leave." He shouts and I hang up.

I walk back into the room and glance at rose who nods "you did the right thing." Rose mouths.

"I know." I respond.

Alice finaly walks back into the tomb and speaks to Elena "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Alice informs her.

I sigh as Elena walks out of the room.

* * *

A while later Elena is in the kitchen looking out the window she gasps loudly. "What?" I say to her.

"It was nothing." She says surprised.

She turns around and bumps into my big brother. "What are you doing here?" He asks angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Elena retorts.

I enter the room and fold my arms as Elena looks at me "you called him?" She asks me,

"Yes I called him this is a idiotic move your giving up, you are right I don't give a rats ass about you but my brothers do and I am not going to sit here and let them get there heart broken again, even if it means saving your life and this is the exact opposite. What you did was stupid. If klaus found you he would of killed rose and I instantly and anyone in his path, so I rang him for reinforcement." I tell her looking her in the eye.

Alice then walks in surprised "Damon Salavtore, that means your Jessie Salvatore, omg." She exclaims.

"Rose get her out of here." I ask her which she does.

"Come on we're leaving." Damon tells Elena.

"No." Elena argues.

"I said we're leaving." Damon repeats.

"And I'm not going with you." Elena keeps arguing.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon continues.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision." Elena yells.

"Well right now this decision is really bad Elena there's a really good reason why they do that." I tell her standing next to my brother.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon demands as he grasps her arm tightly. Elena struggles and releases herself from his grip.

"No!" Elena shouts and goes to throw a punch at Damon. I quickly stand in front and catch her.

"Don't you dare hit my brother." I shout "he's trying to save your life." I tell her.

"I don't want to be saved." She shouts.

"It's not just you in the fire line here Elena, yes you are very inportant in this ritual but Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, me, Caroline, your wolf friend Tyler are also in danger, so snap out of this martyr mission and leave with Damon now." I order her.

Damon looks at me shocked as he walks away leaving Elena horrified.

"I had no idea she would do this." I tell Damon.

"I know Jessie, and thank you for calling me." He whispers.

I nod "she had me fooled." I say.

"She thinks she's protecting us all but she isn't we will find away to save everyone." Damon tells me. I nod and he goes and compels Alice.

* * *

After compelling Alice Damon exits from the bedroom and Rose, Elena and I are sitting in the living room.

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." Damon announces but suddenly the front doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment. Damon turns his head to look at them as Rose, Elena and I stand up. "We're here to meet the doppelgänger." The man in the middle announces.

"Thank you for coming." Elena tells him and goes to walk towards him but Damon catches her "I will break your arm." He whispers. He looks at the three vampires "there's nothing here for you." Damon eyes them.

Suddenly the man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him. The other two vampires look back at Elijah. Elijah vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasps and vamp-speeds out of the apartment. Elijah looks over at Elena, Damon and me. Damon clearly surprised says "I killed you. You were dead." Damon tells him.

"For centuries now." Elijah responds clearly not amused.

Elijah glances at me and I smile at him without Damon or Elena knowing. Elijah than glances to the other vampires. "Who are you?" He asks the middle guy.

"Who are you?" The guy retorts.

"I'm Elijah." Elijah answers calmly.

The guy seems to tense with fear "We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her." He explains to Elijah.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asks.

"No." He responds.

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah smiles then plunges his arm's into the two vampire's chest. They grunt as Elijah rips their hearts out. The two vampires fall to the floor, dead, and Elijah lets their hearts drop from his hands. Damon prepares to fight with Elijah, but Elijah shocks them, by turning around and vamp-speeding out of the apartment. Damon looks back at Elena and me with a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you back home." I tell Damon and flash off.

I flash with my speed to catch up to Elijah I stop when I can sense him "I know your here." I say loudly.

I feel a breeze behind me and turn around "hello Jessica." He says.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him.

"I don't want Klaus here yet." He tells me.

"You want to kill him don't you?" I ask him.

"Not just a pretty face." He comments.

I roll my eyes "when will you be making your presence known to Elena?" I ask him.

"Very soon and great work with the shock face." He adds and flashes off.

* * *

I arrive back at the boarding house before Damon when my phone rings "hello." I answer,

"You need to get to the tomb?" Damon's voice says.

"What okay coming." I respond hanging up.

I flash to the tomb and hear a fight going on with Damon and Elena about Stefan being stuck in the tomb with Katherine. Damon stops Elena from going inside and she runs out. I walk in and see Damon and Stefan.

"Of all the idiot plans Stefan." I say to him.

"Yeah." Stefan says nodding,

"I'll get you out." I tell him.

"Ah, it's all right. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to de-spell it please?" He asks me.

I nod. "You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch. Wonderful." Damon teases.

"Keep Elena away from here please." Stefan asks him.

"Yeah. Cause that'll be easy." I respond.

"Promise me. No matter what happens. You'll protect her." He asks us.

"Promise." Damon says and I nod and we leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it! Read and review please xx**

* * *

Ever since Elena's stupid sacrifice idea Stefan has asked Damon and I to look out for her. I'm doing it for him not her. So, I've been working with Bonnie who is getting stronger everyday, besides fainting the other day over using her magic, I've been helping her practice and we've come up with a way of keeping Elena safe for the time being, she wont be able to leave. I arrive at the Gilbert house with a plan in motion. I stand at the doorway of her room as Elena and Bonnie are talking.

"Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asks Bonnie and me.

"Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." I tell her looking at my nails.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." Elena responds.

"Maybe. If he finds out." Bonnie adds.

"Jess, Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out. And he's your brother can't you do something?" Elena directs the last bit to me.

"Stefan wants us to focus on the moonstone, my brother can handle himself, and its not that easy, it takes a lot of power, we will get him out when we are finished with the moonstone." I answer staring at her intently.

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong." Elena argues further.

Bonnie then interrupts. "We're taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Bonnie defends our actions and Jeremy arrives at the door. "What are you guys arguing about?" he asks.

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnies says putting the stone in her bag and looks at Jeremy and me. "I need a coffee." She excuses and leaves as she walks down the stares as our plan is in motion. Jeremy gives Elena a look.

"What?" Elena asks him.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy asks her.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." Elena defends.

"Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?" Jeremy argues as he shakes his head and leaves him. I finally make a final statement.

"We all want you to live Elena and what you are doing is unhealthy and your giving up. You need to fight harder than this my brothers, Bonnie, Alaric and Jeremy are going to help you but you need to stop this sacrificial lamb business and put on a harder head, others it wont be you that dies it's all of us." I say walking away walking back down stairs.

I meet with Bonnie in the kitchen and give her a look "do you think she bought it?" she asks me.

"I don't know." I respond and brag a cup of coffee Bonnie has made me. We walk back into the lounge and see Elena walking down the stairs suspiciously. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asks her.

"Um, to see Stefan." Elena lies.

"You're lying." I respond from the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I'm not." Elena lies further.

"Really? Tell your face that." Bonnie argues.

"Are you serious?" Elena asks angrily.

Jeremy rejoins us downstairs "She took the moonstone." He says at the top of the stairs.

"How did you...?" Elena asks us confused.

"We tested you, and you failed." I tell her.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." Elena argues. I then step aside She looks to Bonnie and Jeremyconfused. She walks past me and opens the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevents her. She's trapped. She turns around and looks at us. "What did you do?" She asks Bonnie and me.

"It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie responds and I glance a smile at Jeremy who is smiling. Elena tries to break the barrier but has no luck. "Looks like your stuck here." I joke to bring down the mood and she gives me a look and I just shrug and walk into the kitchen. I quickly let Damon know the plan worked and Elena's safe, he should be coming by any moment.

* * *

A while later Damon enters the house and joins Elena in the living room. "You should really lock your door." He teases and Elena sends him a look. I rejoin them. "Oh, come on, pouty. At least give him two points for ingenuity." I say and hug Damon.

"Do you two think this is funny?" she asks us angrily.

"Yes Elena we find hilarity in the lengths that we have to go to repeatedly save your life." I respond taking a seat.

"What does Stefan say about this?" Elena asks Damon.

"We had a good laugh." Damon jokes.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" she asks another.

"Yeah, that... I didn't tell him." He responds.

"Why not?" Elena asks annoyed.

"Well _A_: he can't do anything about it; and _B_: ... what I just said." Damon answers.

Jeremy joins us in the room then Damon asks "Where is Bonnie?" he asks.

"I thought she was meeting you." Jeremy answers.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and me and my side kick over here are on Elena patrol." Damon says and looks to me, I roll my eyes.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asks.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems." Damon explains and I have this feeling that something is going to be bad.

"Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" Elena asks concerned. Damon's phone rings and I answer Elena's question for him. "Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." I joke as Damon answers his phone and I use my vampire hearing and listen in.

"What?" Damon says into the phone.

"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person." Alaric says into the phone.

"What? Why?" Damon asks.

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason." Alaric answers.

My ears pick up and get intruiged "What girl?" Damon asks.

"I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy." Alaric continues.

"That's not good. Where are you?" Damon asks Alaric.

"The Grill." Alaric responds and Damon nods.

"We are on our way." Damon says hanging up and looks to Elena, Jeremy then me. "Change of plans. You babysit." Damon says to Jeremy. "You." He says to me "Are coming with me, we have maybe another werewolf in town." He tells me.

"lets go." I say getting up and before we leave Damon turns to Elena "Hey you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can't." He jokes and Elena throws a cushion at him as Jeremy and I laugh. We exit the house and flash off.

"Wait, if this is a werewolf she will be able to sniff me out. I need to cloak my vampire side so she doesn't know what I am." I tell him.

He nods and I quickly do a anti vampire spell and speed off to the grill.

* * *

Damon and I finally arrive at the Grill and see Jules arrive and intercepts Matt. "Hey." I hear her asks. "Excuse me, crazy question do you know Tyler Lockwood?" She asks Matt.

Alaric, Damon and I are looking at her "Hmm, Mason's mystery woman?" Damon questions.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asks.

"Decomposing in his truck." Damon answers without a sense of guilt.

"So you think she is a werewolf?" Alaric asks.

"She definitely is, but lets test it out just to make sure." I say with a grin and Damon smirks at me.

I take out the wolfs bane from my pocket "What's that?" Alaric asks me curiosuly.

"Wolfsbane ." I whiser and we set up a plan.

* * *

After our plan is set in motion I make my way for the bar and sit down next to Jules. My vampire sense are gone due to my spell so to anyone I am a normal girl but a witch, but werewolves don't know that.

"Hi." I say to her signaling for the bartender.

"Hi." She responds looking at me.

The waiter comes over "can I get a daiquiri please." I ask the bartender and he nods.

"New to town?" I ask Jules turning to face her.

"Yeah just passing through looking for someone." She answers.

"Alright, well enjoy it while you're here, it's not really a great hangout type of town." I tell her.

"Really how so?" she asks curious.

"Just a small town not much to do here, I've only just come back here to, very different from the other places I've been." I tell her.

"Since you know this town, you don't happen to know Mason Lockwood?" she asks me.

I look at her "I know the last name, I know Tyler, I never met Mason, I arrived before he left, my friends told me he's a cool guy." I respond.

"Yeah, I don't know where he is." she says.

I am about to reply when Alaric bumps into me "ouch." I say aloud.

"Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking." Alaric pretends to slur as he speaks to Jules.

Jules laughs "No, one is my limit." She says.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm a freak. I'm just being friendly to somebody who's new to town." Alaric continues.

"Okay, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?" Jules asks.

"Because I've never seen you here before and I am here every night." He slurls.

"Okay drunkie, I think you better leave." I say eyeing him.

Damon appears behind me "Excuse me, is this guy bothering you two?" he asks.

"I'm not bothering anybody." Alaric argues.

"Perfect. Well... Do it elsewhere." Damon orders as Alaric looks at Damon and me. "Don't worry, he's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from." Damon says to Jules.

While Damon is talking to her, Alaric puts Wolfsbane in her glass. "Please don't talk about me like I'm not here."

He gives the glass to Jules. "Why are you here?" Damon asks her fliritly.

"Okay, I better go, it was nice meeting you?" I say holding for her name.

"Jules." She responds.

"Well Jules, I hope you find your friend." I say walking away and sitting at a private booth listening to the conversation.

Damon is still talking to Damon, trying to get information "There's a B&B down the road and there's a motel on I-90 but you know, if you ask me, it's kind of a mistake." Damon mutters.

"No, it's fine. I'm just here for the night. It's a long story, I'm looking for my friend." She tells damon.

"Who?" Damon asks curiously.

"Mason Lockwood." Jules answers.

"I know Mason!" Damon says.

"You do?" Jules questions.

"Yeah. He's a great guy." Damon continues.

"He's missing." Jules tells Damon.

"What do you mean? Like… I mean, missing, missing?" Damon asks.

"How do you know Mason?" Jules asks him.

"Friends of friends." Damon answers and Damon looks at her drink, Damon looks at Alaric who is behind him and they send looks to each other. I think she knows. I say to myself. Damon continues to persuade Jules "You know, listen, I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything I can do to help locate Mason, I will. He's a great guy, and after his brother's funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and…" Damon says but is inturupted.

"Tyler?" Jules questions.

"Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief." He pauses and then says "You haven't touched your drink." He adds

"You know, I'm not much of a drinker. I should get going." Jules says standing up.

"Oh, come on. Look, one drink." Damon begs.

"It'll help me sleep." Jules says and raises her glass.

"To sleep." Damon cheers.

She sniffs it and puts it back on the bar and threatens "You fool. You think you're clever, don't you?" she remarks.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asks in a more authoritve tone.

"He's my friend." Jules answers.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him." Damon tells her.

"And why not?" Jules steps up.

"You should leave town." Damon threatens. Oh no, hes going to do something stupid.

"You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?" Jules threatens him back.

Alaric rejoins him "Damon, how about that second round?" he says trying to get him away.

"I think we're done, Rick." Damon says and looks and Jules "You think I'm afraid of you?" Damon asks her.

"No, I don't. That's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I've been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked." Jules says and leaves and walks past my table without noticing me. I stand up and look to Damon.

"You had to piss her off." I scold him. He exits the grill to go after her.

"Where is she?" he asks outside.

"Damon let it go, don't be stupid." I scold him further.

"So what? Just let her get away? 'You've been marked' What the hell kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?" he says unimpressed.

"Marked means that she will come after you, Damon just look up, it's a full moon, any other night would have been different, don't be stupid, a bite will kill you so don't do anything wreckless, just lets go home and we can deal with her in the morning. Please?" I beg him

"fine." He sighs and we leave.

Damon and I arrive back at the Lockwood house. We go into the library and see Rose.

"Rose." I exclaim.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" he asks her

"You don't answer your phone." Rose retorts.

"What do you want?" Damon asks her.

"I wanted to apologize." She says.

"You don't have to." I say speaking up.

Damon scoffs "Just admit it, you don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm sorry about Elena. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know that she had a death wish but Jess called you, okay? I'm sorry, Damon. And I have nowhere else to go." Rose says quietly.

"There's nothing here for you, Rose." Damon says sternly.

"Damon." I scold. "You don't have to go, Rose." I tell her.

"It's fine." She says with a soft smile. We then hear something. We go into the living room to investigate. The window shatters as a wolf lunges into the living room. I grab a sword hanging on the wall and swing it out. Rose pushes Damon and me out of the way; the wolf jumps on her, pushing her on her back on the floor, and chomps on her shoulder. I stab the wolf with the sword, and the wolf flees the way it came. "How bad is it?" I ask her concerned.

"It hurts." She says.

We watch the bite heal "It's healing." Damon says.

"Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal! I thought…" Rose begins to say and cry as Damon embraces her and I stand back "You're gonna be okay." Damon comforts her and I have a small smile appear on my face, he does care.

* * *

I am in the living room when Rose joins me. Damon follows behind her. "I talked to Caroline. She said Tyler was all locked up." I tell them.

"So it was Jules. The other werewolf, the one who attacked you." Rose says and then looks to Damon and me.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me." Damon says.

"Well I didn't want anything happening to you or Jess." Rose says.

I smile "you healed?" I ask her.

She nods "See that way." She responds.

"Rose… I'm happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolves made it up to keep vampires away." Damon tells her.

"Lucky me." Rose jokes. "I'm gonna stay and help you." She announces.

"Help with what?" Damon asks.

"Save Elena, protect Elena, all things Elena." Rose says and laugh.

"Really? Why?" Damon asks.

"Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get besides your sister and the history teacher." Rose says.

"Just friends?" Damon asks.

"Okay, I am leaving." I say standing up. "I'm glad you're okay Rose." I tell her hugging her. She hisses "ouch." She says.

I stop. "What was that?" I ask.

She rolls down her sleeve and on her shoulder is a huge werewolf bite. "Omg." I say aloud.

Damon flashes to us he sees the mark "We will find a cure." I say thinking. "There's got to be something, there always is." I say starting to think.

"It's useless, a werewolf bite kills a vampire, I'm dying." Rose says.

"No, no you're not, you are not, I won't let it." I scold and walk off.

I flash to my room and search my grimoires, I find nothing, "there's nothing." I scream and throw the book away. Damon flashes to my room and sees the mess I made. "Jess, stop." He says pushing me.

"I can't let her, die, I can't." I say with tears.

"We will find a way, we will talk to Jules." He tells me.

"Know, I will talk to her, and I will use violence if necessary, she did this she is going to pay, my first friend in ages that I can trust is not going to die, I will find something." I tell him.

"Don't do anything stupid." He scolds me.

"I'll just have to contact the spirits." I tell him.

"No, you remember what happened last time, it send you crazy, no, we will find something else." He says and comforts me.

"Why does this always happen?" I ask him. "Every time I have a friend they have to die." I say.

He kisses my head and holds me "I don't know Jessie, but we will find a cure." He whispers as I hold him tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I know it's rather boring at the beginning but once Klaus gets into town and into season three is really where the story will get interesting.**

**Please read/review/fav/follow**

**Thanks Anna xx**

* * *

I've been up all night trying to find a way to save Rose. She's dying, and she's my first friend in a long time. I need to save her, she's helped us with getting information on saving Elena's life, I have to return the favour.

I walk into the library and see Damon and Rose on the lounge. Rose isn't looking good. Rose is telling Damon about her life.

"I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old." Rose tells him.

"You know if you were a bottle of wine, you would be really expensive." I joke making them get my attention.

"So I can die. I've lived long enough." Rose says.

I look away but Damon speaks "You know, if you're gonna be morn, I'm just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery." Damon jokes pouring her some blood in a glass "Come on, it's just a little werewolf bite." Damon says.

"Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." Rose retorts.

"Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. So Drink up." He says giving her the glass of blood.

"Don't listen to my ass of a brother, we will find something." I tell her.

"Well start if with this, blood heals." Damon says and she drinks the blood.

"Yeah, it does feel like it's working." She responds.

"Let's have a look." I ask.

I look at the wound and it's gotten worse. I try not to make a face but inside I am burning with fury.

"How is it?" She asks.

Damon and I stare at one another "Definitely better. Right, Elena?" Damon says and I turn around to see Elena is behind me. She looks at Rose's wound and is shocked. I look at her to play along.

"Um, it's not bad." Elena lies.

"Where's Stefan?" I ask her.

"He left." She responds. "Damon I need you to talk to him. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel but I think that's gonna upset Elijah." She asks.

Is she really making this about her right now. Damon then answers before I can. "No, can do. I'm with Stefan on this one but if you could play nurse for a little while…" he asks her.

"It's not necessary." Rose says.

'It is necessary. Elena is a do-gooder. It's in her nature, she just can't resist." I say and We leave the room. Elena follows us out.

"Jess, Damon. Is she gonna die?" she asks.

"Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it's getting worse." Damon answers.

I wince at his coldness "But I am going to do everything in my power to find something to help her. It's like she's poisoned." I tell her and leave the two alone and grab Rose.

* * *

I place Rose in Damon's room in his bed. "I hate this. I'm a vampire, I haven't had a cold in five centuries." She tells me.

I laugh "Just get in bed." I order her.

Elena walks in the room. "We don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness." She continues.

"You're not gonna die." Elena says from behind me.

"Such a human thing to say." Rose jokes.

Elena looks around Damon's room. "You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?" Rose asks Elena.

"It's not what you expected?" I ask her.

"It's just a room with a bed. Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets." She jokes.

We smile. "I have the silk sheets." I respond which she laughs at.

"Elena you're lucky, you know. No one's ever loved me the way you're loved." Rose tells Elena.

"I'm going to leave you two here, can you keep an eye on her?" I ask Elena.

She nods. "Call me if anything happens I'll be right back." I tell her and flash out of the house.

* * *

I flash to the Grill and meet Damon as he is walking inside. We see Stefan and then see Jules at the bar drinking. We head towards her but Stefan stops us. "What are you doing here? Damon asks him.

"I'm waiting for you two. Listen, there's a lot of people here." He tells us.

"We know and right now we don't give a dam, but there goes my plan to rip her spleen out." I glare.

Damon looks at me with admiration. ""Hey, listen, I know you two are upset about Rose." Stefan begins to say.

"Why does everyone think that I'm upset about Rose? I'm fine. I'm doing this for Jess." He lies.

He so cares. "Look, we are going to talk to wolf girl over there so just ease up Stef." I tell him as Damon and I walk past him.

We walk up to the bar and sit either side of her. "Hi Jules." I say with a fake smile.

She looks at me in shock. Then turns to go away but Damon blocks her. "Well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill…I'll have to get that right next time." She threatens.

"You won't live to see another full moon." I threaten.

"And of course you're a vampire." She says.

I laugh, "Yeah and it's funny you didn't sniff me out, must have some bad wolf senses, now stop talking, and tell us how to cure a wolf bit and we won't kill you." I threaten.

"Promise?" she asks both of us.

"Yes." Damon answers.

"Bite me. Both of you." She says glaring and goes to leave but I catch her arm.

"I'm not afraid of you." She says curagiously.

I start laughing and so does Damon. "Well you should because I'm a lot stronger than I look wolfie." I glare.

"Hey how's your friend? Rose is it?" she says making my mood a whole lot worse.

"If there is a cure tell me or start watching your back." Damon threatens this time.

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart." She finishes and leaves.

I glance at Damon and we leave towards the boarding house. If what Jules said was true then we need to get back to the house.

On the way back Elena calls me. "Jess, I'm worried about Rose, I think you should come home." She says and we flash faster.

* * *

When we arrive at the boarding house. It's a mess. The door is wide open and Elena is nowhere in sight. "What the fuck happened?" I ask.

"I have no idea, we have to find Elena and Rose." Damon says.

I nod in agreeement and we here I noise. Elena wonders out with a stake in her hand. "Are you okay?" I ask her. "Where's Rose?"

"I don't know." She answers and I flash off.

While searching for Rose Damon gets a call from the sheriff saying that they found a body. I stand away but listen with my vampire hearing. "Hey." Damon says meeting Liz.

"Thanks for coming so quickly." She replies.

"No, I was close by Liz, what happened?" he asks.

"A vampire. Luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him." Liz explains.

"We have to secure the area then." Damon says.

"Don't cause a panic, but let's take this party into the cafeteria." She orders her deputies. She then says to Damon "I take the east side of the school, you go west?"

"Sure, okay." He responds.

I flash off into Damon's area and search. Elena rejoins us. She is on the phone. "Hey, Stefan, it's me. I don't know where you are but please call me. It's important." She says hanging up.

"Hey. Have you heard from him? Do you know what he's up to?" Elena asks.

"My baby brother is not exactly my priority right now. Take this." I tell her giving her the stake.

"Come on, let's go." Damon orders and we leave.

We flash off and all of a sudden my vampire hearing hears a commotion in the carpark. "Damon this way." I yell and we flash off into the direction.

I make it in time as Rose is beginning to suck the life out of the girl.

"Rose stop!" I shout.

She rushes toward me but I catch her and pin her on the floor "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Jessica. It's Jess." I yell at her.

Her face is normal again. She looks at The girl's body. "Did I do this? I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone." She tells me crying.

"I know." I tell her and look to Elena and Damon.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She says to Elena and Damon.

"Come on, let's get you home." I tell her.

"No, I don't have a home, I haven't had a home in so long." She cries. "Oh make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!" she screams and I pick her up and flash off just before giving Damon a sad look.

* * *

I lie Rose in my bed in my room as Damon's as there is blood over Damon's bed.

"Hi." I say to her.

"I'm sorry." She tells me.

"You went on a murderous rampage. It happens." I joke.

Damon and Elena enter the room. Rose then turns to them "I'm sorry, Damon and Elena. I don't like taking human life, I never have." She tells them.

"You shouldn't be here." Damon says feeling guilty. I can see the sadness and guilt washing over him. He feels for her which only me as his sister can see.

"It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts." She says.

"Stop talking about it then." I order.

"You are a lot lie me you know." She says.

"I don't know, I think you are a lot like me big brother over there. He wants to care but runs from it." I tell her.

"Besides that I'm sorry for what I've done today." Rose finishes.

"I know." Elena responds quietly.

"And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you have to do it anyway." Rose says coughing.

Elena comes closer and puts her arm under her neck.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asks Elena.

"Us humans." Elena responds.

"You can never forget it, what it's like to be human. It haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." She says but suddenly she starts to scream.

"What do we do?" Elena asks frantically.

"Go." Damon orders.

"Damon." Elena argues.

"Go both of you I've got this." I tell them looking at both of them.

"Jess." Elena argues.

"Don't Elena, just go, I've got this." I tell her and she leaves.

"You too Damon." I ask him.

He's hesitant at first but leaves.

I lie on the bed next to Rose and cuddle next to her. "Oh god! Make it stop, make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" she screams pleading.

"Okay, I will." I whisper with tears running down my face.

* * *

I've settled down Rose and she is lying down peacefully. "You know you should give yourself for credit, your nice you don't have to have this guard up like Damon." She tells me.

"I have to have a guard up, it's the only way that I can survive." I tell her.

"No it isnt and you know it." she argues.

"Shush now just sleep." I order and I go into her head and make a dream that will sooth her.

**_In Roses Dream_**

_Rose is in a dress, her hair is long. There are horses. She runs and sits down next to me._ "_This was my favorite place to come as a girl. How did you know?" she asks me smiling._

_"__Word gets around. You told Elena." I answer. _

_"__Am I dreaming?" she asks as she__closes her eyes and breaths. "The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human."_

_"__I do to sometimes, but I love what I am, I'm the strongest supernatural our there, it's pretty cool." I joke._

_She laughs "Well when I was human I had friends, I had a family, I mattered." She tells me. _

_"__You still do." I tell her._

_"__No but you do. You built a life for yourself. I spent 500 years just existing." _

_"__You didn't have a choice, you were running from Klaus." I argue. _

_"__There's always a choice." She retorts._

_"__You know, you're ruining a perfect day with your strange philosophical babbling." I tell her._

_"__Enough about us arguing lets just enjoy the fresh air?" she suggests._

_"__If I have to." I joke._

_"__Thank you." She says._

_"__For what?" I ask confused. "I haven't done anything, I just help my friends when they need it." I tell her._

_"__The pain's gone." She answers. _

_"__I'm glad." I tell her._

_"__Will I see them again? My family?" she asks me._

_Maybe, but I think you'll see whoever you want to see." I respond._

_"__That would be nice. Maybe I'll see Trevor too. I'm not afraid anymore." She tells me._

Back in my room I let go of Rose's hand and pull out a stake. I point it to her heart. I am crying.

**_Dream_**

_"__I'll race you to the trees." She suggests. _

_"__Well, you'll lose." I say smiling._

_"__I'm older and faster." She argues._

_"__Oh, you think?" I say getting up. "I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat." I joke. _

_"__On the count of three. One, two..."_

On three I drive the stake through her heart. I watch as her body desicates and dies. I lay there crying.

* * *

I quickly arise and wrap her body in a sheet. "Do you want to take her to Sheriff?" I ask Damon quietly.

He just nods and takes her from me. "I'll be back." He says quietly.

**3****rd****Person POV**

Sheriff Forbes joins Damon. He opens his trunk "Here's your vampire." He says showing her Rose's body.

Sheriff is surprised. "How did you find her?" she asks.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that it's over." He tells her.

"Thank you Damon once again, you've helped keep this town safe." Liz says thanking him.

"I'll take care of burying the body." He tells her closing the trunk giving Rose a last glance.

* * *

**Jess POV**

I am in my room crying when I hear Damon come in. "You were supposed to leave." I say sitting up and standing.

"I did but then I came back to make sure that you're okay." She says.

"You really mean that don't you?" I ask her.

She nods. "Look I know we had a rough start and you hate that I share the same face as Katherine but I am not her." She tells me.

"I'm starting to see, but just don't string both my brothers along please Elena, I've seen it once I don't want to see it again." I tell her and pour myself a scotch. "Want one?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I'll have one." Says damon's voice.

I pour him one. "How you going?" she asks Damon.

"I'm just glad it's over." He says lying which is see right through drinking his drink.

"You know I don't believe that." Elena argues.

"I'm going to go get some air." I tell the two of them and leave the house.

* * *

I am walking down the middle of an empty street. I used to do this when I was having a bad day, upset, angry any emotion that I can have. I lay down on the street and hear a car coming a few kilometers away. It get's closer and I see the lights turning the corner. It slows down and comes to a stop a few feet from me. A girl climbs out.

"Are you okay? Can I help you?" she asks me.

I sit up looking at her. "I'm… lost." I tell her.

"And you're laying in the middle of the road?" she asks.

"Not that kind of lost." I say standing up. "Metaphorically." I respond.

"Do you need help?" she asks me.

"Well, yes I do. Can you help me?" I ask taking a bottle from my jacket and taking a swig.

"You're drunk." She states.

"No. Well, yes a little maybe." I respond.

She starts to leave "No please don't leave. I really do need help." I plead and rush over to her and compel her.

"Don't move." I compel.

"I don't want any trouble." She says.

"Jess, what are you doing?" says a voice behind me.

I turn and see Damon. "What does it look like?" I ask.

"You can't keep doing this everytime something bad happens." He tells me.

"You can talk, you were the one that taught me this." I argue.

The girls then squeals "Why can't I move?" she asks fearful.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Jessica." She says.

I laugh "Funny, I'm Jess too. Do you want to know a secret?" I ask her.

She nods hesitantly but I still compel her. "I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I am a vampire and witch." I tell her. "I should just be who I am and not let people order me to do things." I tell her.

"Stop Jess." Damon orders.

"One minute Day." I yell.

"You see this is who I am, I don't like being told what to do." I continue.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Jess asks.

"I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you?" I tease.

"Please don't." Jess begs.

"If I let you go how am I going to get over my emotions out?" I ask her.

"I don't know." She responds crying.

Damon walks towards me and holds my shoulder. "Fine, go, keep driving and don't stop until you get home." I say compelling her and she runs away.

"Why, Damon, everytime I care for someone they always have to die around me?" I ask him drinking my drink.

"It's life Jess, you still have me and Stefan." He responds.

"Do I?" I ask him "because I feel like I'm second best to Elena just like Katherine." I argue.

"This time it's different." He says walking up to me.

"Is it, is it really? Look you are putting your life on the line for a human, the Damon I knew doesn't care." I tell him.

"Things change." He responds.

"Well maybe it's just me who hasn't." I then say. "I'm just going home, don't tell anyone about this please?" I ask him and flash off.


End file.
